


Bang the Doldrums

by Princesszellie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, chuck has great taste in music, fluff with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is one of Chuck's favorite escapes from life and reality; but this time Dad wants in... maybe he will let him join in his party. And maybe, just maybe he's been waiting and has a plan. Herc is in for a surprise.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang the Doldrums

Herc sighed and sat back in his chair shuffling the papers in front of him into a pile. He was almost done with their expense reports- as usual Chuck had gone a little crazy, this time in paint of all things, and it of course didn’t reconcile. He said something out loud to Chuck but got no response. Frowning he turned in his chair and was prepared to repeat himself, but he stopped short.

He was greeted with the vision of Chuck sprawled out on _his_ bunk, because clearly he was too lazy to climb up into his own. He hadn’t heard his Father’s comment because he had his ear buds in and was listening to his ipod at a considerable volume. Not only was he listening, but he was singing silently along to whatever hellish garbage was being pumped directly into his brain.

Chuck was clearly in his own world, and given the way he was keeping the beat with his hips and shoulders Herc wanted in. He didn’t even bother being quiet getting out of the metal chair; he knew Charlie couldn’t hear him.

He stood over his son, arms crossed over his chest and watched in a combination of amusement and growing desire. Whatever he had going must have had one hell of a bass line given all the grinding that was going on. God damn. This was a delight to watch, but seriously it was past time to put all that writhing muscle and excess energy to a much better use.

Herc carefully reached down and with one swift jerk of his wrist sent the closest earbud popping out of Chuck’s ear.

Chuck’s eyes snapped open, “Hey!” he exclaimed indignantly. He looked around slightly confused and pissed to be ripped from his Happy Place so rudely. His eyes finally came to rest on Herc and he glared. “Can I help you?”

The sarcasm dripping in his tone didn’t put Herc off for a second. He sat on the edge of the bunk. “Maybe, maybe not….” He smirked slightly and rested his hand so it was just barely brushing against Chuck’s hip where his shirt had ridden up and exposed skin.

“I’m kinda busy here…” Chuck complained, watching Herc’s every move like a hawk. Or he had the feeling he was going to be soon.

Herc snorted and held the liberated earbud at a safe distance; just enough to get an idea about what his son was rotting his brain cells with. He made an expression of distaste. Chuck arched an eyebrow up at him, “You wouldn’t know good music if it bit you on the ass old man.”

Herc held in a comment about biting _his_ ass if he didn’t shut up, there would be time for that later. Instead he just rolled his eyes and let the bud drop back down beside Chuck’s head. Whatever track it had progressed to made the boy grin wickedly and give his hips a drawn out roll to the deep beat that even Herc could hear through the one tiny speaker.

The breath caught in Herc’s chest. Chuck had him right where he wanted him. The little bastard. Chuck let his whole body arch with the beat, his shirt riding up and inviting his Father to touch all that beautiful skin.

Herc let his hand slide up Charlie’s abs and under his shirt, “You are such a slut sometimes you know that?” he murmured leaning down to kiss him. At the last second Chuck turned his face away so Herc’s lips brushed against his pulse just under his ear instead. Herc growled at being denied but Chuck shivered at the contact.

Chuck tilted his head back as Herc left soft kisses down his throat. He hummed along with the song knowing Dad could feel the vibrations as his lips trailed down leaving little love marks.

Herc moved so he could straddle him and pushed the ratty old grease stained t-shirt he was wearing up so he could so he could keep following the music coming from inside Chuck. The soft vibration of humming became a deeper rumble when his kisses reached down Chuck’s chest. It didn’t stay consistent though, as Herc nipped and sucked marks into the boy’s skin the hum was replaced with soft gasps and stutters.

“Keep going baby.” He whispered against Charlie’s ribs, kissing the drive suit burns that ran parallel to the bones.

Chuck tried to keep up with the song but when his father started running his tongue along those old scars all he could manage was a strangled whimper as he arched his spine longingly. “Dad…”

Herc smiled and scraped his teeth along a now exposed hip bone as he slid Chuck’s already low riding pants down. Didn’t the kid have any clothes that fit any more or was this some sort of phase? It didn’t really matter at the moment, and in his frantic wiggling to be rid of his clothes one of Chuck’s knees connected with Herc’s spleen making him growl in annoyance.

Chuck seized the opportunity to roll free and turn the tables, easily pinning a very willing Herc beneath him. With a self-satisfied smirk the boy started to shimmy out of his shirt in time with the music only he could hear. Herc rested his hands on those perfect bare gyrating hips and enjoyed his show.

Pushing his hips into his Father’s hands, Chuck arched his spine and pulled his shirt up and off over his head. He forgot about the ear buds and they went popping out of his ears tangled up in the shirt. “Damn it….” He muttered, pissed he had to stop his game to untangle them from the shirt before he gave it a dramatic fling over his shoulder.

“Good job,” Herc huffed.

“Shut up.” Chuck countered leaning down and kissing him teasingly. He loved how Dad’s finger’s tightened on his hips, not hard enough to leave marks; at least not yet. Herc pushed for a deeper kiss but Chuck pulled back, “Ah, ah…”

Herc may have started this but it was clearly Charlie’s game now. He would play along for as long as it suited him. Herc put the tangle of the still playing ipod aside so it would be out of the way.

“No,” Chuck took it gently from his hand, letting their fingers briefly entwine. He put one bud back in his ear giving Herc a slightly challenging look.

“No?” he took the bait, liking where this was going.

Chuck leaned down over him again, the second speaker still dangling against his freckled skin. “No, I want to fuck you to the beat.” He whispered against Herc’s lips.

He couldn’t stop the arch his hips made at the thought. Jesus the temperature in the room must have just gone up ten degrees. “Whatever you want baby.” The words came out in more of a whine than was dignified for a man of his age but he didn’t give a shit.

Herc grabbed Chuck’s wrist as he reached up to put the second bud back in, “Not too loud….I want you to hear me…”

Chuck swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes wide in excitement. He selected the play list he wanted- that may or may _not_ have been created just for this exact moment- and got lost in his music again. He wanted to make Dad sweat a little, to enjoy his power; which was considerable at this point. It was his turn to leave little kisses and love bites down Herc’s neck and throat. He whispered breathless snippets of lyrics in his ear and loved how Dad’s body responded.

“ _We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces. We’re dropped and well concealed in secret places…we don’t fight fair…._ ” Herc moaned loudly and wrapped the fingers of one hand deep in Charlie’s hair. “ _Don’t pretend you ever forget about me…we don’t fight fair._ ” Chuck bit down on Herc’s collar bone hard.

Herc gave the fistful of sandy red hair a good sound tug then decided it was time to get out of his own pants; they were suddenly too tight for comfort. He fumbled with his belt but Chuck was purposefully making it difficult for him. He gave his son’s ass a none too tender smack to get his attention, just in case the brat was ignoring his plight on purpose.

Chuck yelped in surprise and glared down at him for a heartbeat before deciding to help the old man out. He paused in his kissing long enough to undo Herc’s belt and fly for him because he was nice like that or something. It was in his best interest anyway.

With his sense of perfect timing he further frustrated Herc’s undressing by conveniently shoving his shirt up and forcing his arms over his head at the exact second he had been trying to worm out of his shorts. Chuck hummed happily to the current track while Herc grumbled from somewhere trapped inside his own clothing. “Damn it Chuck you are such an ass…” Any further complaint was cut short as Chuck dragged his nails down the back of Herc’s arms and down his chest. The red lines were already rising by the time Chuck got down to Dad’s hips and while Herc tossed his shirt aside finally free, the boy had liberated him of his shorts.

This was much better. Now Herc could feel the warmth of Chuck’s skin against his own; the long purposeful fingers trailing down his abs, where Charlie’s thighs pressed against his ribs as he leaned in for a kiss- were white hot. It was almost unbearable, but in the most amazing way possible.

Chuck’s kisses were slow and deep as he savored both Herc’s taste and a slower track. He let his hips sway slowly, teasingly, and he loved the moans that escaped Herc’s lips between kisses when their cocks brushed together.

Herc’s heart was starting pound painfully in anticipation. His hands wandered up from Charlie’s hips and along his spine, tracing old scars and the fading shadows of bruises left over from a recent training bout. He pressed a still tender spot a little too hard and Chuck bit his lip and growled in retaliation. Herc ignored his annoyance.

The boy breathed lyrics into his chest as Herc let his hands wander back down the supple body above him. Enough play time, it was time for Daddy to take charge.

Charlie felt the change in Dad’s body language. His kisses were more biting and demanding, his strong hands griping Chuck’s muscles hard enough that he could imagine he could feel Herc’s finger prints being permanently pressed into his skin….

He gasped in surprise and pleasure as those same fingers entered him. “Daddy…” he hissed throwing his head back and digging his nails into Herc’s shoulders.

“You like that baby?” Herc asked in a low growl.

Chuck managed to nod in the affirmative before his mind started to blank out on him. Now he was humming less in time to the music and more just in pleasure. Herc knew all the ways to drive him wild, and he apparently wasn’t going to hold back. He was leaving some pretty serious claw marks in Dad’s skin so Chuck tried to focus back on the beat and ease up on the shredding.

Herc didn’t mind Charlie’s kitten claws and he was certainly enjoying watching his son’s struggle to keep composure and his control of the game. At first it seemed that Herc might gain and keep the upper hand, but ever the wild card, Chuck took back the reins.

The track had sped back up, and since only he could hear it Chuck started rocking himself back onto Herc’s fingers in time with the drum line. God this was fantastic! Why hadn’t he fulfilled his little fantasy before? The music was making this so good…

Herc watched the ecstasy on Chuck’s face as he blatantly pleasured himself, again leaving his old man to suffer. Always one to look out for himself, Herc made another executive decision in order to be in on the action. He stopped being Chuck’s fuck toy and waited for the kid to come back from the stratosphere for a couple heart beats. Slowly, and with that gorgeous flutter of eyelashes, those green eyes opened and looked down at him incredulously. Chest still heaving Chuck tried to gauge where Dad’s latest move was headed.

“Why don’t you share a little, yeah?” Herc asked quietly making Chuck concentrate to hear him over the music, “Why don’t you sing for me beautiful?”

Chuck gaped a little in surprise, not fully following. “Go on…” Dad encouraged.

Chuck cleared his throat once and with a wicked little smirk hummed along with the track. _“… So give me your filth…Make it rough…Let me, let me trash your love…_ ” he sang fairly passably, while grinding down on Herc, making it clear he wasn’t kidding about the _rough_.

Herc’s heart about stopped. What kind of filth was he letting his kid listen to!? Jesus though, it was hot as hell.

_“….I will sing to you every day…If it will take away the pain. Oh and I’ve heard you got it, got it so bad…'Cause I am the best you’ll never have….”_ Chuck taunted him with the lyrics, and his body. Begging without actually lowering himself to that level.

Luckily for him Herc didn’t need any more encouragement, he was way beyond ready. “That’s it baby…perfect. You’re freaking perfect….” Holding Chuck’s hips still he thrust slowly up into the boy. Chuck moaned loudly losing his place in the song.

The little faltering mewling sounds coming out of him now were endearing, but Herc wanted him to _sing_. He went slow, drawing it out….making Chuck writhe and squirm delightfully on him. “Don’t stop Charlie….keep going….”

Charlie struggled to catch his breath, it was hard to string together words or thoughts, he had lost track of what song was playing and had to really focus hard to reorient himself to more than just the bass line.

_“_ _I wanna see your animal side…Let it all out. I wanna see the dirt under your skin…I need your broken promises…”_ he panted, _“I want the guts and glory… Baby… Baby…”_ Chuck tossed his head back and gripped the frame of the bunk above him as he rode down on Herc. _“This town is wasted and alone…”_

Herc moaned his son’s name and pressed bruises into his thighs as the boy gyrated up and down his aching, throbbing cock. He didn’t know how long he could last between the smutty lyrics dripping from those beautiful lips and the rock and thrust of those sinful hips.

The boy was panting hard now, his chest heaving between breathless moans and broken words. “ _My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell…Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well…”_ Chuck clung to the bunk drawing strength from the icy metal, he was so close but he didn’t want the game to end just yet… “ _Hurry… hurry…”_ He gasped grinding down on Herc, getting him deeper, closer to his sweet spot. “ _You put my head in such a flurry… flurry…What makes you so special.”_

The last three words where stammered out, almost like they hurt. Herc didn’t bother to stifle the loud moan that ripped from deep down inside of him. His hips arched and a stream of lovingly couched profanity escaped from between his clenched teeth. Chuck was right, it was time to hurry, the end of the fun was near…

Herc released one hand from his vice-like grip on Chuck’s thigh to stroke him in time with his hip thrusts. Chuck gasped and shuddered, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Was the roar in his ears from the bass or the blood rush making his pulse pound? Dad’s rough hand was _perfect_ …god damn….he wasn’t gonna make it. “ _I wanna scream 'I love you'… from the top of my lungs…But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me…_ ” The words were raw, fucked out of him and ended in the most amazing, if not just a _tad_ too loud, shriek of _Dad_ as he came.

Oh Christ, that was it for Herc. Between the imagery (and irony) of the song and the beautiful tableau Chuck made -the heave of his chest, the perfect arch of his spine, the throb of Chuck’s Adam’s apple in throat and the flush of color that ran through his cheeks as he coated Herc’s hand….

“Charlie….” He moaned, seeing violent falling stars behind his eyes and feeling a matching heat flood his face. Words totally failed him, although he was aware some sort of sound was coming out of him. Or maybe it was Chuck? Sometimes at moments like this the drift made it hard to tell as their bodies became as close as their minds were.

Chuck collapsed on Herc still panting hard. He was still riding his high, but the play list had run out on him so he just kissed his Father breathlessly wherever he could reach. Herc held him tight and waited for their perfectly synced hearts to calm their imitation of the bass line from all of those songs.

Ugh. Just thinking about the music…Herc groaned happily. “Jesus Charlie….that was amazing….” He hadn’t had an organism like that in ages. Chuck had worked some considerable magic on him.

The boy huffed a laugh into his shoulder. “You should let me lead more often then.”

“Maybe I will…” Herc gently stroked his son’s sandy red hair. “You are full of surprises.”

“Mmmhmm….” Chuck settled in more comfortably, curling against Dad’s side. He pulled the ear buds out and tossed the ipod onto the night table and rested his head on Herc’s chest over his heart. This was the best music of all. God he was tired, content and well fucked, but tired. Time for a little post-sex-pre-dinner nap. He let Herc’s gentle caresses and the rhythm in his chest put him to sleep.

Herc watched Chuck drift off and smiled to himself. He looked like a precious angel now…but he knew better. He settled in for a siesta himself and found himself musing on some of Charlie’s songs. He definitely wanted to hear some of them in their true format; but he doubted they would be as magical as Chuck’s versions.

Curiosity piqued, he carefully stretched for the ipod, snagging it by an ear bud and reeling it in. It was still on the play list and when he read the title he couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that rose in his chest. Chuck twitched at the sound but didn’t wake up. Herc grinned in bemusement, _“Dad Sexy Time Mix 1”_. That was cute, and oh look….there were _multiple_ lists with the same title and ascending numbers. Most excellent.

God that really did please the shit out of him, it was definitely something to look forward to. Such a clever kid, his Charlie, putting all that fancy battle field education to work making himself porn soundtracks. Perfect priorities.

Now if only he could teach the kid not to blow half their budget on paint.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have been on a massive Fall Out Boy kick (Can't wait till the new album drops in January!)....I felt some of their songs could be used 'creatively' by Chuck to please his Daddy.... ;) This is how I take a break from year end financial reports. 
> 
> The songs are in order:  
> The Take over, The Breaks Over  
> Miss Missing You  
> Death Valley  
> W.A.M.S  
> The (Shipped) Gold Standard


End file.
